objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cake
About Cake is a male object contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was a former recommended character who first appeared in “Cycle of Life”, when Announcer said there was no Cake at Stake. He appeared to be a strawberry cake without limbs. Cake had a chance to compete in BFDIA, but he placed 23rd with 134 votes, and got flung to the Locker of Losers. Cake’s IDFB redesign features Cake as a slice of chocolate cake, along with a puff of meringue on top and a frosting rim that is strawberry flavored. Cake had a chance to rejoin the show in “Welcome Back”. He got 138 votes, tying with Grassy. Cake currently competes for The Losers! on Battle for BFDI. In SlendyBFDI, Cake was turned into a hostile monster. He inhabits the Haunted Dessert Factory. Appearance Normal Cake appears to be a slice of chocolate fudge cake with a frosting puff on top. He also has a pink-red rim. He is almost always shown from a profile perspective because his face is on the right side of him. Monster Cake is a small, black humanoid. Resurrected Cake is a small, black humanoid with Changes BFDI 8 * Cake is sentient. * Cake’s face is hand-drawn. * Cake has no limbs. * Cake has white frosting dots around him. * Cake has 3 rings of red frosting around him. BFDI 20 * Cake has a face made of object assets. * Cake‘s torso is the normal cake asset. * Cake’s eyes are smaller and his mouth is bigger in size. * Cake has arms and legs. IDFB/BFB * Cake is a slice of chocolate cake. * Cake loses his arms. * Cake has an ivory frosting puff on top of him. * Cake is significantly smaller. * Cake has a hot pink frosting rim at his top-right. * Cake gains shading to the right of his frosting puff. * Cake gains shading on his frosting rim to his bottom left. Monster * Cake is a small, black humanoid. * Cake has black eyes with white pupils. Resurrected * Cake is a small, black humanoid. * Cake has * Personality Cake is generally a shy and effeminate person, not talking much until it’s necessary. Cake is also shown as a dependent person, often relying on Loser for emotional and challenge-related support, as he is very loyal towards Loser. Cake is also easily frightened. However, his personality changed in “The Liar Ball You Don’t Want” as he stated himself that there is a reason for Loser to be eliminated, despite the fact that Cake often relies on him for help and support, meaning that it’s possible that Cake will get close to anyone who he thinks is capable of providing help, and immediately turns his back if he thinks the person has a bad influence. This anger towards Loser was short-lived, however, as in “Questions Answered”, Cake said he knew what the answer to the question was, but he was too afraid to say it because Loser wasn’t there to support him. Cake finally got enough courage to press the button and answer correctly after Pin gave an influencing speech. Gallery Cake-0.png|The Original Cake. Mutant Cake Sprite.png|Cake’s Sprite. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Foods Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Adults Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:The Losers!